Hero and Demon King team up! Challenge
by Mysterioustgexpert
Summary: What if instead of Alsiel someone else went trought the portal after Satan. Slow going Maou/Emi This is a challenge and a oneshot by yours truly. Some typos and mistakes in there but still readable, now you know why i give idea but don't write.
1. Chapter 1

So another idea of mine, this time about the Devil is a part-timer anime (WHICH I DO NOT OWN). What if Satan Jacob didn't have Alsiel when he came to Japan? What if Emilia, instead of just letting him have his speech and escape with Alsiel, had instead rushed at them knocked Alsiel away and went after Satan in the portal?

Requirement: N.1 Slow going Maou/Emi

N.2 Emilia doesn't immediately learn Japanese ( i understand that Maou used some demon mind magic to learn it then probably transferred the knowledge to Alsiel in the anime, but how the **** did Emilia manage it?!)

N.3 Alsiel will appear eventually

N.4 Maou and Emi will work together (to their great displeasure, at first)

And a first, this pitiful, sorry, incompetent excuse for a writer will actually write a oneshot, think of it as an extremely bad example of what I have in mind.

Autor edit:april 30 2015 corrected a few typos that I saw. For some reason I can't underline and write in bold at the same time, dunno why.

Autor edit: May 4 2015 Cover image belong to D-eliade from Deviantart. .com Thank for letting me use it.

(An: Text written like this= whatever the language of Ente Isla is called

**Like this** = shouting

**Like this**= both of the above

Normal= Japanese

_Like this_= thinking)

"**Humans! For now, I shall grant you Ente Isla. But I shall return. And when I do, I will seize this continent and rule over you all!"** A humanoid figure in the sky exclaimed, though the bat-like wings and his horns betrayed his true nature as a demon. Behind said figure, was an omnious looking purple portal, it purpose obvious, to allow the Demon King, for it was him, to escape. Many humans were quite content with the fact that, although not dead, the Demon King was leaving, but one in particular was not. A white haired figure all clad in armor was seething "_How dare he even think I will let him escape after everything he has done?!" _Emilia the Hero thought as she rushed toward the Gate , which proved to be quite easy as even the demons were distracted by their King escape. Nearly arrived at the Gate she saw the only surviving (An: or so she thought, Lucifer is best NEET) Demon Generals, Alsiel, though she would have liked to kill him she had no time as the Gate seemed to be closing she instead punched him in the face, the force of the impact sending him crashing to the ground, and went in the Gate just before it closed. Everyones present was silent due to what they had just witnessed. The demons originally furious at their King for leaving could now at least tell themselves that the Hero was gone too. And the humans that were so happy at the departure of the Demon king were shocked that the Hero had followed him, her friend knowing that she wanted him dead, those that respected her but didn't know her perplexed and some more paranoid thinking she had betrayed them by leaving. The silence was finally broken by a desperate scream **"My loooooooooooorrrrrdddd!"**

Now there are a few things to know. First, the world the Hero and Satan, the Demon King, were currently in had little to no magic. Second, Emilia armor and sword were summoned by magic. Third, because of the intense battle and how warm the climate in Ente Isla was wearing a full body armor was akin to being in a furnace. Fourth, to reduce discomfort brought by the third fact Emilia only wore her underwear beneath her armor. Five, demons being magical being could difficultly retain their form in this world. Which is why When the Gate opened in an alley in Japan it wasn't a king amongst demon or a mighty hero that came out, but a weak looking human and a half naked woman.

-Time skip ( after arguing the 2 of them get brought to a police station)-

Satan had just learned everything he could from the police officer and was about to leave, thinking about how unlucky he was that Alsiel had not be able to follow him, surviving in this unknow world by himself would be quite difficult and he admitted to himself, lonely. But then he had a sudden though, perhaps he could get one ally, if he could call her that, after all she, unlike him, couldn't extract information from the mind of people, so if he were to offer his invaluable knowledge in exchange for her help he had no doubt that she would unhappily accept. He didn't really want to spend more time than necessary with the Hero, but he needed help and he had not reached his position by doing only what he liked. With his decision made Satan turned back and went searching for Emilia the Hero.

IF YOU DECIDE TO WRITE A STORY WITH MY IDEA PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I WANNA KNOW SO THAT I CAN STAL-I MEAN FOLLOW YOUR STORY. MTGEX out.


	2. Reply to the nameless accuser

To the nameless accuser who has written a review on my story claiming that I copied someone idea, I looked for any story like this in the Devil is a part-timer section of and I haven't seen anything similar so either your better at looking that me or your spewing bullshit and try to ruin my rep by accusing me of plagiarism, I am incline to believe the latter. And an others thing if you got a complain login to do it, because you didn't I had to post this to reply to you. I would have liked this to be a private reply to you but it was sadly not possible. Of course there is also the possibility that your hiding behind the whole not logged thing to avoid people knowing that made such a comment in which case *take a deep breath* SPINELESS COWARD! IF YOU GOT AN OPINION THEN COME OUT AND SAY IT! IF I WERE YOU I BE MORE ASHAMED OF THE FACT THAT I AM HIDING THAN THE COMMENT I MADE! *Angelic smile* of course if that is not you are doing then please disregard this. To anyone who read this, thanks and have a nice day.


End file.
